Oeufs & salade
by janiram
Summary: Totalement UA, commence quand Buffy et Angel ont 5 ans, aucun vampire ou truc démoniaque.


Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Buffy contre les vampires, ni cette histoire c'est la traduction de Eggs & salad écrit par Druzilla.

« Tu est idiot ! »

« Non, tu est idiot ! » Le garçon a crié à la fille

« Je ne t'aime pas ! »

« Je ne t'aime pas ! » La fille attaque le garçon et le mord dans le bras. Le garçon cour à sa maison, pleurant. La fille va à sa maison, à côté de la maison du garçon.

_Un peu plus tard :_

« Buffy Anne Summers ! As-tu mordu Angel d'à côté ? »

« Il a dit que j'étais idiot et qu'il ne m'a pas aimé ! »

« Cependant, tu ne doit pas mordre les gens.» Joyce Summers a dit à sa fille.

« Tu devrais aller là-bas et lui faire des excuses.»

« Oui, tu le feras ! » Joyce traîne Buffy avec elle à côté. Elle frappe sur la porte. La porte est ouverte et la maman d'Angel vient à la porte,

« Buffy est ici pour dire qu'elle est désolé d'avoir mordu votre  
fils, Dru. »

Drusilla Samuelson les invite a l'intérieur. Quand ils sont à l'intérieur,

« Désolé, de te mordre le bras, Angel. »

_5 ans plus tard :_

Buffy s'est déplacé dans une maison différente, une maison grande. Elle est sur le chemin pour l'école, quand quelqu'un lui rentre dedans. C'est Angel,

« Désolé ! »

« Juste regarde ou tu vas. Tu vis toujours à ce vieil endroit ? »

« La famille qui a emménagé dans ta maison est bien. Ils ont une fille au même âge que toi et moi. Son nom est Cordelia Chase.» Angel lui dit,

« Peu importe, je dois aller a l'école. »

« Au revoir ! » Il cri après elle, elle ne répond pas.

_5 ans plus tard :_

Environ 3 ans plus tôt Buffy et Angel sont devenu des meilleurs amis,

« Je peux copier tes notes d'anglais ? »

« Bien sûr, mais pourquoi tu n'as pas juste pris de notes en anglais ? » Angel lui demande,

« Je pensais à Gunn. Il est si mignon et je l'ai pris a Cordy ! »

« Oh ! Bien, donc allons-nous au Bronze ce soir ? » Angel a demandé plein d'espoir,

« Ouais, mais nous allons avec Gunn, Willow et son petit ami, Xander. Ils ont juste commencé à sortir ensemble la semaine dernière. »

_Plus tard au Bronze :_

Buffy danse avec Gunn. Willow est partie chercher des boissons. C'est seulement Xander et Angel à leur table, Angel regarde Buffy et Gunn danser et regrette qu'il ne danse pas avec elle,

« Souhaite-tu que ça soit toi ? » Xander lui demande,

« N'importe quoi, nous sommes des meilleurs amis. Je ne veux rien changer ! » Il savait qu'il mentait à Xander et a lui-même. Je souhaite vraiment que se soit moi ! Il a pensé, pendant les quelques derniers jours il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser a Buffy. Et pas comme une amie plutôt une petite amie. Mais ils été amis et elle était avec Gunn. Elle a semblé heureuse et il a voulu qu'elle soit heureuse.

_Sur la piste de danse :_

Je regrette que ce ne soit pas Angel avec qui je danse, mais il est mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous. Pendant les jours passés elle avait été inconfortable autour de lui. Mais elle était avec Gunn, elle n'a pas voulu endommager ses sentiments et il était magnifique, mais Angel était aussi incroyablement beau. Oh, elle n'a pas su quoi faire. Gunn et Buffy retournent à la table.

« Donc, tu veux que je t'aide avec les maths plus tard, Buff ? »

« Sûr ! » Répond Buffy rapidement.

_Plus tard dans la cuisine des Summers :_

« Veux-tu quelque chose a manger, Angel ? »

« Ouais, qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Comment d'un sandwich avec des tomates, des oeufs et de la salade ? »

« Ok, mais laisse-moi t'aider ! » Il se lève pour l'aider, elle ouvre le réfrigérateur et enlève la salade, des oeufs, des tomates et des sodas. Elle laisse tomber la salade et les oeufs,

« Laisse-moi t'aider à nettoyer. » Il va l'aider, tous les deux sont conscients comment proche leurs visages sont. Angel s'approche de Buffy et l'embrasse, ils se séparent,

« Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas l'avoir fait ! » Buffy s'éloigne dans la honte, mais Angel la saisie et l'embrasse.

_10 ans plus tard :_

« Donc, comment vous êtes vous rencontrez tous les deux ? »

« Bien, nous nous sommes connu toutes notre vie. Quand nous étions petits j'ai pensé qu'elle était idiote et que je ne l'ai pas aimée. Quand nous avions dix ans elle a déménagé, mais nos mères sont resté en contact et nous sommes allés à la même école. Elle a feint de ne pas me remarquer. Quand nous avions treize ans nous sommes devenus des meilleurs amis et quand nous avions quinze ans nous sommes devenus un couple et ici nous sommes aujourd'hui. Vingt-cinq ans et toujours ensemble.» Angel a dit,

« Bien, nous nous sommes mariés quand nous avions vingt-deux ans. Maman a pensé que nous étions trop jeune pour nous marier. Et maintenant nous sommes mariés depuis trois ans et avons un enfant, un garçon, Connor. » dit fièrement Buffy.

**FIN**

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**


End file.
